


The Swingers Life

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Swingers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Peter decides to visit his Sugar Daddy, but winds up instead meeting his wife and falls in over his head.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	The Swingers Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moransroar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/gifts).



> This prompt was offered up on Discord, so I decided to take a swing (;)) at it. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: okay pepterony with rich, established and very happy lowkey swingers pepperony, where tony's been "sponsoring" this kid to help him through college and pepper is used to this because tony's been kind of a sugar daddy to a couple of people before but then peter decides to drop by during his winter break to just hang out with tony and kind of thank him for how he's helped him so he shows up and he finds out only pepper is home, but pepper invites him in nonetheless and sees exactly why tony likes him so much send tweet

* * *

Peter shuffles back and forth, looking up at the very tall building, his neck hurting as he tilts it back too much. This was a mistake. He shouldn’t have flown out here without telling Tony he was doing so. Pulling his phone out, he looked at the last message that he’d sent to him, and felt his heart pick up its pace as he saw his benefactor’s last selfie that he’d sent to him. Tony had been eating somewhere, and decided he wanted to share with Peter what he was eating, then Peter had begged for an actual selfie, not that the food porn wasn’t nice. So Tony had obliged, and that was the last he’d heard from him. 

His eyes look down at the keyboard, tempted to send a message but then doesn’t. He knows Tony Stark is a busy man. Tony Stark - aka his Sugar Daddy - has told him plenty of times that if he’s ever in New York, to come and pay him a visit. No matter the time of day. Hell, Tony has been _begging_ for him to come and see him, after they had met each other through an online dating service. But Peter never could afford it, until Tony started to send him money. First it had been little gifts here and there, but then a bank account had been opened in his name, and soon Peter had more money than he ever had in his entire life. He _still_ can’t believe all those zeroes existed, and belong to him. 

Figuring the worst thing that Tony would do is tell him to come back later, he decides to head into the building. He didn’t fly two hours just to stand up and think about seeing the man that has changed his life completely thanks to a few quick chats on SwingersRUs. He’d gone on the site as a dare, never thinking that he would actually meet someone really nice. Swinging lifestyle isn’t really his thing, but after getting to know Tony, he can see why it’s nice. 

He looks at his phone, and heads to the info on Tony’s contact. He’d once given him the code on how to access his penthouse, and memorizes the number before heading to the elevator. He really hopes there’s a door, because if the elevator opens up onto his actual place and he walks into something he shouldn’t be walking into, then that would absolutely _mortify_ him. Entering the code, he takes the elevator up to the top floor and prepares himself for anything. 

The elevator opens, and shows two huge double doors. _Oh, thank God_. A sigh of relief leaves his mouth as he walks up to it, his nerves starting to get the best of him. But he’s already come all this way, so he really can’t back down now. Fixing his shirt, hoping he doesn’t look as young as he feels right at the moment, he lifts his hand and knocks on the door. 

Peter takes a step back, and hears someone walking to answer it. _Please don’t be mad, please don’t be mad_. He tries his best to smile, and hope that Tony will be pleasantly surprised to see him when the door opens and reveals the most beautiful woman he’s ever set eyes on. “May I help you?” The goddess asks, a smirk on her face. 

“H-H-H-Hi. Yeah, um….” He feels like he’s in over his head, not at all sure what’s going on. Why was a beautiful woman answering the door and not Tony? He looks at his phone, then looks back at the elevator. “H-Hah, I th-think I might have the w-w-wrong floor? I’m so sorry.” 

“Are you looking for Tony?” His stomach twists as he stares up at her, nodding his head slow. “Are you Peter?” 

That makes him blanche. “Y-Yes?” 

“Peter Parker, from Connecticut. _That_ Peter Parker?” 

Again, he feels like he wants to sink into the floor and disappear. “T-That’s me.” He nods again, trying to remember if he should know her. _Should I? Did I blackout one night talking to Tony??_ He reaches up and scratches the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, but I-” 

“You’re adorable.” She leans against the open door, then looks back over her shoulder. “You can come in if you’d like, but I’m afraid Tony isn’t home.” 

“H-He’s not??” He tries not to be sad by that information. “Will he be home soon?” 

“I’m afraid he’s not due back until tomorrow.” 

That news makes his heart drop. “O-Oh.” 

“Peter, please - come in.” She walks forward, and touches his arm. Stunned by her beauty, he tries to remain calm but it is proving to be very difficult. “I’m going to guess Tony has neglected to tell you about me.” 

The hand on his arm happens to be her left hand, and he immediately sees a beautiful yellow diamond ring attached to a simple platinum band. _Oh, God_. “Y-Y-You’re his wife, aren’t you?” 

“Okay, that makes me a little happier to hear.” The laugh that fills the space between them has Peter’s heart jumping in his throat. “So he _did_ tell you about me.” 

“Sort of.” Peter feels like his head is about to explode. “I mean, h-h-how do _you_ know about me?” 

“Who do you think sends you money?” She puts an arm around his shoulder, and closes the front door. “Not Tony. He can’t be trusted to remember important things like that.” 

He still feels lightheaded as he walks into the very large, very grandiose penthouse apartment. “M-May I please have some water?” 

“Of course, Peter. Why don’t you go sit down? I’m really happy you’re here.” The smile on her face makes his knees want to buckle. “Tony’s told me a lot about you.” She goes into the kitchen, and grabs a glass from the cupboard. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you he was going to be out of town.” 

“He might have.” Their conversations as of late had been so sporadic on the telephone. And the texting they did with one another was mostly sexting, as well as sending each other voice recordings of what they were doing as they read said sexts. “I wanted it to be a surprise, which is why I didn’t say anything.” 

“Well, he’s coming back tomorrow morning.” She hands him the glass, then takes a seat near him on the couch. “Do you have a place you’re staying at right now?” 

Peter nods his head, as he takes a sip of the cool water. It helps to soothe some of the burn he still feels on his face, not sure why he’s so embarrassed right now. Out of all the things he’d prepared himself for, the idea that he would be meeting Tony’s wife was very low on the scale. Clearly he had not prepared carefully at all. “My Aunt lives here, so I’m staying with her for the next couple of weeks.” 

“So you’ll be here for a bit.” 

“I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten your name.” Peter blurts out, feeling awful. The smile on her face makes him feel doubly worse as it's causing him to have a mild anxiety attack. “Tony’s mentioned you, but I honestly can’t remember what it is right now.” 

“It’s Pepper. Pepper Potts.” 

“Not Stark?” 

“No.” Pepper shakes her head as she laughs politely. “No reason to change my name to his. We’re happy this way.” 

“B-B-Because of your lifestyle.” 

“Among other things.” She reaches over, and puts a hand on his knee. “I can see why Tony is so taken by you.” 

“Y-You must say that to all of his lovers.” He takes another long sip of water, trying to calm himself down. But it isn’t working, not that that surprises him. “He’s got a few, doesn’t he?” 

“Usually, but as of late there’s really been only one person he’s giving most of his attention to. And I don’t mean me.” She winks, then picks up his empty glass. “Would you like some more, Peter?” 

“I’m good.” His voice cracks a little, Peter wanting to just get up and run away. “Since Tony won’t be back until tomorrow, is there a time I should stop by?” 

“Stop by?” Her voice carries through the penthouse. “Oh, sweetie - you don’t have to leave. You’re more than welcome to stay here tonight if you’d like.” 

That surprises him. _Are all swingers like this??_ Having her invite him to spend the night feels weird. He could say no, but then the idea that Tony would be back tomorrow and he’s already waiting for him - that feels a little nice. “Y-Yeah, let me text my Aunt and let her know.” He pulls his phone out, and sends a text, letting her know he’s meeting with some friends tonight and he’ll be back tomorrow evening. She sends him a thumb’s up, which is good enough for him. 

“I was going to make a casserole for dinner, but if you’d like - I’d be happy to take you sightseeing?” Pepper walks back over to the couch, and sits down. “When’s the last time you saw Tony?” 

“Um….” He’d come to Connecticut a few weeks ago, surprising him with a nice night in a hotel. “A few w-weeks ago?” 

“Ah, that’s right. He was up your way, wasn’t he.” She leans over and puts her hand on his knee. He jumps, but then her soft laughter has him sitting perfectly still. “Peter, you don’t have any reason to be nervous right now. I know about your relationship with Tony. And don’t feel bad because he hasn’t talked that much about me. I can see why he hasn’t.” 

“W-What do you mean?” Feeling like he’s in over his head, he just stares at her. 

“I mean, he cares about you a lot and is giving you one hundred percent of his attention. Which, if I can recall, I’m the only other person he’s done that for. All of his other lovers, they’re just little playthings to him. But you?” She takes her hand away from his knee and leans back on the couch. “You’re special, Mr. Parker.” 

He doesn’t know what to say. While he appreciates her candor and honesty, he’s still at a loss as to why Tony doesn’t talk about her more often. Maybe he’s afraid he’d be jealous? But he already knows that Tony is in a relationship with other people - that’s the whole thing about this lifestyle. He gets it. Different people provide different needs. He’s just grateful for the income he’s now got thanks to their arrangement. He hadn’t entered into it thinking that it would be like this, but now he couldn’t imagine it any other way. 

Lowering his head, he looks down at the rug. “I appreciate you saying that, Ms. Potts.” He keeps it cordial, not sure where he lies with her. “And it’s okay - I’ve been to the city plenty of times before. Like I said, my Aunt lives here. A casserole sounds good.” He doesn’t know if he can handle being in public with her. 

“Well, too bad. We’re going to go out tonight.” She stands up, and holds her hand out to him. “Since you know Tony so well, it’s time you get to know me too. Since it seems like you’ve stolen my husband’s heart.” 

He pales at the comment, but the smile on her face makes him realize she’s teasing him. “I’d love that, Ms. Potts. Only if you’ll allow me to pay for dinner?” 

“I know how much money you have.” Pepper teases, and nods her head. “Let me change into something a little more presentable? Then we’ll go.” 

“S-Sounds good.” 

Peter looks around the living room, admiring the awards that both Tony and Pepper have won over the years. There are plenty in a case, and a few plaques on the wall. It’s impressive to see such accolades, and Peter wonders if by somehow winding up in this relationship with Tony, he might benefit from these types of awards in the future. But that isn’t really something that concerns him all that much. All he cares about is how much fun he’s having with Tony. 

Turning towards the master bedroom, he sees Pepper slipping on a dress, noticing that she isn’t wearing a bra. His mouth goes dry as he sees her perky breasts disappear as the dress gets pulled down to her thighs. He’s never really been attracted to someone like her before, but after seeing that - he’s beginning to have some second thoughts. He quickly turns around before she catches him, and heads over to the window to look out at the skyline. He’d always seen this tower, but never expected he would stumble into the life that he has that has brought him to this moment. 

“See anything exciting?” A soft feminine voice has him turning around to see Pepper walking towards him in a boho green dress. He was familiar with the style as those were the kinds of dresses his Aunt likes to wear. 

“Y-Y-You?” He answers, feeling his face become flushed again. _Stupid. That was so stupid_. 

Her laughter makes him feel a little less awkward. “You’re too sweet, Peter. Come on. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” She walks towards a different elevator. 

They exit in the lobby, and Peter gets led out the back entrance of the Stark Industries tower. Pepper slips her arm through his, and he immediately puts his hand on hers without missing a beat. “Where are we going?” He asks, as they travel down the street, staying close to one another. He can smell perfume wafting off of her, the smell making his hormones behave poorly. 

“Do you like Portugeuse?” 

“I can’t say I’ve ever had it before.” 

“Tony hates it, so if you like it, then that’s my excuse to order it more often.” 

He laughs, feeling a little more at ease as they talk about their shared lover. “What happens if I don’t like it? Should I lie, just so you can have it more?” 

“You see, I _knew_ I gave Tony my blessing when he told me about you for a good reason.” She leans up against him more, making Peter feel like a million dollars. He doesn’t even care that she towers over him. 

The restaurant isn’t very crowded, which is fine by him. Pepper orders all the food for them, and then starts to ask him questions, which he happily answers. The food is way better than he expects it to be, and knows that without a doubt Tony is going to hate that he likes it, which Pepper agrees with a smirk on her lips. They go back and forth for almost close to three hours, neither realizing how much time has passed until the owners of the restaurant come over to them, and inform them they’re closing in ten minutes. Peter hands his credit card to their waiter, again a nice gift from Tony, and then remembers to tip in cash. 

“May I escort you back home?” He stands up, now offering his hand to Pepper. 

She looks up at him, and he can feel his head spinning as her manicured fingers touch the center of his palm before grasping his hand to help lift herself up. “I would love that, Peter.” 

The walk back to Stark Industries tower isn’t anywhere near as long as it had been when they walked to the restaurant. Maybe because it’s so late, and everyone has gone home for the evening, or it just feels quicker. Regardless, they’re back up in the penthouse faster than he realizes, and then it becomes a game of what can do, and what he can’t. _Do I touch her? Kiss her? Try and seduce her? Is that appropriate?_

Before he’s able to ask her these questions, his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he sees that it’s their shared lover. “It’s Tony.” He tells Pepper, who walks into the kitchen. 

“Answer it. But don’t tell him you’re with me.” She winks, then grabs a bottle of wine from the wine fridge. “Want a glass?” 

“Please.” He nods, then looks at his phone. Taking a deep breath, he pushes the green button and brings it up to his ear. “Hi, Daddy.” He greets Tony, unable to keep the smile off of his face. 

“Hey, baby.” The happiness he hears in Tony’s voice makes his stomach roll. “What took you so long?” 

“Sorry, Daddy. I was walking back into the room when I saw my phone was vibrating.” Pepper walks over to him, holding two glasses of wine. “How’re you? I miss you.” 

“Mmm….I was doing pretty bad, but now that I hear your voice, I’m doing a hell of a lot better. Been a long day, sweetheart. Daddy’s really happy to hear your voice.” 

Peter takes a sip of the wine after quietly tapping it against Pepper’s, then pulls the phone away and puts it on speaker. “I’m sorry today has been rough for you. Would you like for me to help you relax a little bit right now, Daddy?” 

“I would _love_ that, sweetheart.” He heard Tony groan softly. “Talk to me. Tell me about your day. What did you do? Did you get the gift I sent to you?” 

He touches the necklace that’s around his neck, and sees Pepper nodding her head. “Yes, Daddy. It’s really pretty. I’m sorry I forgot to send you a picture. I promise I’ll take one tomorrow for you.” 

“Good. Please do. You know I love seeing the things that I buy my beautiful boy.” 

Pepper starts to kneel in front of him, his brain short circuiting when he feels her push her mouth against his crotch. “I wish you were here right now, Daddy. I miss you playing with my cock.” He says in a rush, hoping that he doesn’t sound too off at the moment. 

“Are you touching yourself right now, baby?” The richness in Tony’s voice makes his cock jump, and he sees Pepper nod her head in approval as she slowly starts to unzip his pants. 

“Y-Yes, Daddy….” Peter moans as Pepper’s lips touch his cock for the first time. Her lips are so very different from Tony’s. He can feel the wisps of her hair tickle his thighs. The lack of facial hair is also somewhat arousing, as he stares down into her eyes. “My hand is on my cock, touching it for you.” 

“What a good boy you are.” His brain starts to spin as Pepper’s mouth starts to tease the tip with just her lips. “Daddy’s touching himself right now too. Wishing my pretty boy was here with me right now. I’d really love to be inside of that gorgeous ass of yours.” 

He moans a little louder as Pepper chooses this moment to start deep throating his cock. “I w-want that too, Daddy. S-So much. I want to see you right now.” 

“I know, baby.” The steady groans that Tony makes lets him know just how into this his lover is. “Soon, okay? I’ve got business up your way in a few weeks. Would you like another night in a hotel? A couple of nights?” 

Pepper reaches for his hand, and guides it to be resting on her head. His fingers touch her soft hair - _so soft_ \- fingers curling around the long red strands of hair. “C-Couple, please. Winter term doesn’t start for four weeks.” 

“Perfect. Then I’ll come whisk you away, and keep you locked in my hotel room while I suffer through meetings. Daddy will buy you so many pretty things to wear.” 

“Oh, _please_ , Daddy….” He looks down at Pepper’s mouth and watches his cock slide between her plump lips. If he stops to think about what’s happening, he’ll freak out, so instead he keeps talking, holding the phone close to his mouth as he moans for Tony. For Pepper. “L-Lingerie?”

“Yes, baby. Daddy will buy you all the lingerie you want. You’ll look so beautiful when I come back. Then I’ll tear you apart.” 

At that promise, Peter releases a pitched moan as he begins to come hard. “D-Daddy….” He moans through his orgasm, as he hears Tony groan a little lower, and then he hears his breath stop. He sees Pepper swallowing his load, some spilling from the corner of her mouth as he listens to Tony breath hard, knowing he’s come as well.

“You be good, okay, sweetheart?” Tony murmured into the phone. “Daddy misses you, and he promises he’ll see you soon.” 

“B-Bye, Daddy.” He ends the call, then drops his phone onto the cushion of the couch, looking down at Pepper who still has her mouth around his cock. “You missed some.” He speaks softly, taking his thumb to wipe the little bit of cum that was dribbling down towards her chin. 

Her lips touch his thumb, licking what he’d collected off of her face. “You’re sweeter than I thought you would taste.” She stares up at him, his heart beating hard as he tries to grasp what’s just happened. “Would you like to sleep with me?” 

“Yes.” A small nod of his head is all he manages, a small pang of guilt in his chest appearing as he realizes that he really does want to see what it would feel like. _This is okay. They are okay with this. I need to be okay with this_. “But, Daddy…” 

“He will be fine with it, sweetie.” The smile on her face helps to relax that tightness in his chest, as she stands up. A song begins to play, their heads turning towards the noise. “Speak of the devil.” 

His stomach drops as Pepper picks up the phone and puts it on speaker. “Hi, darling.” 

“Hey, babe. How’s my favorite gal doing?” Tony’s voice still sounds a bit ragged from the call he’d just made with Peter, and wonders if he’s going to tell Pepper what he’s just done. “Miss me?” 

“Very much so.” Red nails touch his chin, as Pepper guides him to look up at her. “What time will you be home tomorrow?” 

“Wheels go up at five, so I should be back in bed with you by seven, possibly seven thirty. You don’t have any early meetings, do you?” 

He listens to Tony speak, but stays entranced by the look in Pepper’s eyes, her fingers now touching his lips. He keeps them pushed out, leaving kisses on the tips of her fingers every few swipes. “I do, but they can be rescheduled. I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, Pep. Listen, I’ve gotta go and meet some people for drinks. You take care of yourself tonight, okay? I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

“Love you, Tony.” 

“Love you too, babe.” 

Their call ends, Peter still watching Pepper with bated breath. “Would you like to go see our bedroom now, Peter?” 

“Yes, please.” He nods, the daze returning as he follows her across the penthouse, and into the master bedroom. Again, if he stops to think about what’s going on, he’ll panic, so he tries to relax into the situation and go with the flow. That’s all he can do right now. 

Her hands touch his sweater, nails barely touching his skin. “Get undressed, sweetie. Are you nervous right now?” 

“Very.” Peter knows he can be honest with her. “W-What if Tony-” 

“Shh.” She touches his lips with her finger to silence him. “I know my husband. This will be more than okay. He might be upset with me because I didn’t wait for him, but seeing as he did the same, I see nothing wrong with it.” 

Swallowing, he nods his head. “I understand.” 

Blood rushes to his ears as he awkwardly takes off his sweater, and the shirt that’s on underneath it. He turns away from her to take off his pants and underwear, his cock already painfully hard again. The idea that he’s going to be having sex with his lover’s wife is more arousing than he expects it to be. Turning back around, Peter resists the urge to cover himself as he sees Pepper pulling the dress up over her head, exposing her entire nude form to him. _No underwear_. He swallows again as he takes in her beautiful naked body, shocked by how aroused he still is by seeing her. 

“Do you like what you see?” She asks him, as she lays down on the bed, a coy smile on her lips. 

“V-Very much so.” He nods, then joins her on the bed when she beckons him. “You’re stunning.” 

“Thank you, Peter.” The way she says his name has his heart skipping beats. “Have you had sex with someone like me before?” 

“A m-m-married woman?” 

“You know what I mean.” Her fingers touch his face, calming him in a way he doesn’t expect. His eyelids flutter closed as he sinks into her touch, his arm coming down to drape over her body. “It’s alright if you haven’t. I’m more than happy to show you what I like, and what I don’t like.” 

“P-Please.” Again, the urge to panic starts to return but he pushes it away, realizing that he’s doing nothing wrong right now. _They are in an open relationship. This is okay. This is allowed_. He slides his hand down towards her thigh, and brings it to be between them. “May I….?” 

“You may.” 

Pepper casually spreads her thighs apart, Peter’s hand going down to her moist center. He groans when he feels how wet she is, his fingers easily sliding along her folds. Getting a little bit of her juices on his fingers, he brings them up towards the top of her mound and hears her moan softly. Pepper’s head tilts back as her chest arches up off the bed, Peter moving his two fingers in small circles over her clitoris. 

“That’s so nice, sweetie….” Breathless and aroused, Peter moves his hand so that his middle finger can sink into her body, with his index finger continuing to rub against her clit. “Oh, that’s very nice, Peter…” 

He wants to be inside of her. The way her inner walls squeeze his finger, he knows that he’s going to love how it feels around his cock. But he has to make sure that she’s okay first. _Be attentive_. That is something Tony taught him early on in their relationship. Recognize when your partner wants something without having to say it. Peter scoots a little closer to her and carefully starts to kiss her, keeping his two fingers where they’re at. She opens her mouth for him, and moaning low he pushes his tongue into her mouth as his confidence flies high. 

“P-Peter….” She breaks off the kiss with a shrill moan, as he’s now got both fingers back inside of her, his thumb now doing the job of playing with her clitoris. 

Staring at her face, he watches her come, transfixed by her beauty as she lays it out for him. It’s beautiful - more stunning that he expects her to look. He loves watching Tony orgasm too - the look of release is something beautiful to behold. He feels her squeeze around his fingers, massaging him in a way that makes him moan lower. Oh, yes. He definitely wants to be inside of her. 

He pulls his fingers out, and then watches her move to be on her back. “I know you sleep with Tony, but do you sleep with anyone else?” 

“No.” Peter shakes his head. “Tony’s my only lover. Why?” 

“Because I want you inside of me bareback.” 

That request almost makes him come. “I’d l-like that too.” 

“Good, because I already know it’s going to be happening more than once.” 

“Tonight?” 

“Or longer.” 

Peter smiles, and gets between her legs. “I don’t think I’d say no to that. Unless Tony-” 

“He won’t.” She shook her head, then put her hands on his shoulders. “Show me how good you feel, sweetie…” 

Closing his eyes, he pushes the tip of his cock against her warm center and slips in with little give. He groans, shocked by how _good_ it feels to be inside of her like this. He feels her hand touch his face, and opening his eyes he looks down at her. “Y-You feel so soft…” He moans low, pushing his hips forward experimentally. 

“And you feel magnificent.” Pepper pulls him down, the two of them kissing each other. 

He comes faster than he wants, but really - if she hadn’t given him a blow job earlier he would have exploded the second he sank into her warmth. No, at least he held off for a few minutes, his hand going to her mound so that his fingers could touch her clit. He listens to her scream for him, the noise sending heat through his body as he begins to come with her. He looks down at her, panting softly as takes in the way her skin seems to glisten under the soft light. 

She grabs a few tissues and helps him clean up, Peter wishing he’d been more prepared to take care of this moment. But Pepper doesn’t seem to mind, and instead pulls him to be under the covers with her. He can smell Tony on the pillow he’s resting on - that unique scent that he’s come to really love each time he’s around him. It makes him relax more, as he feels Pepper curl up against his body. 

“Good night, sweetie.” Pepper kisses him softly, then returns her head to her pillow. “If you feel like you’re in the mood for a little more, don’t be shy about waking me up, okay?” 

“Y-Yes, Pepper.” He nods his head, but doesn’t think he’ll take her up on her offer. 

Except he does, at half past five in the morning. He wakes her up with this overwhelming need to be buried back inside of her, and she moans a soft yes as he does just that. This time it lasts for much longer - Peter learning how to get her off with a few particular harsh thrusts. He makes her come three times before allowing himself to come with her again, moaning against her neck as he falls over the edge with her. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, and grabs a towel to take care of her, as well as himself, then falls back asleep, making himself the big spoon to her body. 

“Um….excuse me.” 

Peter groans as he hears something. Pepper shifts next to him, and nuzzles the side of his neck. His groan quickly turns to a soft moan, his arm slipping around her. 

A cough has him opening his eyes. “Ah, there we go.” Tony Stark is standing next to the bed, looking at the both of them with a smirk on his face. “Hello, baby. This is quite the surprise.” 

“D-Don’t be mad, Daddy.” Peter wants to disappear. “I-” 

“Tony, just take off your clothes and get in bed with us.” Pepper’s voice reverberates right next to his ear. “Don’t act like this is a shock to you.” 

“I mean, it’s one of my wildest fantasies, that’s for sure. But no one told me that a - Peter was in town, and b - my wife was hooking up with him.” Peter’s face is burning as he hears Tony start to take off his clothes. “Has this been going on long?” 

“I just met her.” Peter squawks. “I wanted to surprise you, but you weren’t home.” 

“So you just decide to bang my wife?” Tony’s hand touches his hip, as he lays next to him, Peter now sandwiched between husband and wife. “I’m surprised, Peter. I’ll give you that. You thoroughly surprised me.” 

“I seduced him.” Pepper’s chin rests on his shoulder, as her arm drapes over Tony’s. “If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. He probably wanted to tell you last night. But I was too busy giving him head while you were masturbating.” 

Peter saw Tony’s eyes widen, the smirk returning to his lips. “Is that true? Was she sucking your cock while we were having phone sex?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter nods his head. 

“Tony, kiss the boy already. I can see why you’re in love with him.” 

That news makes him turn his head towards Pepper. “W-What?” 

“She’s right, you know.” Tony’s hand touches his face, drawing his attention back to him. “Look at me right now, baby. Daddy’s confessing his love for you.” 

“Y-You….?” 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Tony stares into his eyes, Peter vaguely aware that Pepper’s body is pressed up against his back now. “I know that now, seeing you with Pepper like this? You come visit us more often.” 

“Please.” Pepper whispers into his ear. “Stay with us for the rest of your break? Or will your Aunt be too upset?” 

“N-No, I figure it out.” Peter looks back and forth between Tony and Pepper. “I’d love to stay with you guys.” 

“Good.” Pepper kisses him softly, then he feels Tony turn his head towards him and he gets to feel his thick tongue push into his mouth. “Mmm...let’s have a little fun before we have to start our day.” 

He nods his head, as he feels Tony chuckle against his lips. “You’re in for a real treat, sweetheart.” Tony whispers against his lips. “Tell Daddy you love him.” 

“I love you.” He says, smiling as both of them kiss and touch him. 

Pepper’s lips touch his ear. “Welcome to our family, sweetie.” 


End file.
